


Happiness Happens

by IHaveRuinedMyLife



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveRuinedMyLife/pseuds/IHaveRuinedMyLife
Summary: “Jaebum!”“Jackson!”“Do we have zucchinis?”Jaebum's eyes widened. “Don't make me throw up with whatever you're about to say next!”Or: A short story about Jaebum and Jackson being idiots. Cute ones.





	Happiness Happens

"Good morning, my dearest friend! Did you know that today is national Spiderman day in America?" were the first words Jaebum was greeted with on that already disgustingly hot Wednesday morning. His roommate Jackson was sitting in the kitchen, next to a pile of paper and other stuff, shoved aside to make a room for his cereal bowl. He was scrolling down his favorite website that listed the weirdest holidays, giving Jaebum his daily update. Yesterday for example, was the American National Avocado Day, the Mutt Day, the Uncommon Musical Instrument Awareness Day, National Orgasm Day in England and of course, Harry Potter's birthday. Did J.K Rowling know...? Also, Jaebum now knew that his own birthday was coinciding with the National Cuddle Up Day in the US.  
The window was opened, letting the last bits of fresh morning air into the apartment before the heat outside turned too heavy. "Can you believe I'm wearing my Spiderman boxers today? What an amazing coincidence! Wanna see?" Jackson then added despite his mouth being filled with Choco Pops. His left hand quickly dropped down to clutch his gray shirt, already lifting it a bit.  
"No thanks, bro." Jaebum sighed, ruffling his still messy bed hair before fixing his own shorts and plunging down onto the chair on the opposite side of his friend. The stuff-pile got shoved further away. He sighed again before he grabbed the hem of his black shirt, fanning himself a little.  
"It's also the national Middlefinger day in America, if that's more relevant for you today." Jackson suggested, handing Jaebum the not more than lukewarm coffee and a Bart Simpson mug from the shelf right behind him.  
"Definitely." Jaebum growled. "Gotta finish my assignment in a week and thus, gotta start today but I actually, seriously don't wanna."  
Jackson laughed at that. "I feel you. It's way too hot for any kind of work. But at least you don’t have to leave the house. I've got a study date which means I gotta move more than my thumb over the screen of my phone."  
"Now I'm wondering if it's really just a study date." Jaebum chuckled. "At least that would explain why you're not doing it here or at his place which is literally next door."  
"Because, my dear Jaebum, we both got a roommate who has to finish his literature assignment. That's why we're thoughtful enough to let you study in a blissful silence."  
"So you're really not going to study. The more I'm wondering about your questionable choice of underwear." Jaebum deadpanned and Jackson gasped loudly.  
"What are you even thinking about, pervert? Do you really think we're stupid enough to risk our semester grade for sex? If the exams are over, maybe there's a tiny chance of me making a move on Mark but until then... probably not."  
"Whatever." Jaebum yawed before emptying his mug. "As long as you don’t fall in love and force me to switch apartments with Mark, do whatever you please."  
Jackson threw his spoon into the now empty bowl with a loud noise while releasing one of trademark squeals. "Awww come on, Jaebumie. Even a blind person can see you ogling at Jinyoung whenever he's out on the balcony. You made me realize that hungry eyes do exist."  
"Ah shut up. It's not like that." Jaebum said and put his mug onto the table before shoving his chair back with a squeaking sound, almost knocking it into the fridge behind him. "Have fun with Mark. I'm in my room, writing. If I'm dead by the time you come home, don't forget to feed Nora."  
"If that's the case, I'm more worried about who will feed me. And maybe, maybe I'll take care of that stray cat then." Jackson laughed while getting up as well, placing the bowl and the spoon into the sink. "I'll clean it later!" he quickly assured Jaebum as a response to the glare the elder sent him. "Promise."  
Jaebum only nodded. "I can already feel the middlefinger day mood rushing all over my whole body." he then mumbled.  
"I'm sure it's mostly sweat, tho." Jackson said and reached for an all inclusive cruise advertisement brochure on top of their stuff-pile, starting to fan himself with it.  
Again, it made Jaebum laugh.

***

“Happiness Happens Day, bro!” Jackson screams as he enters the apartment with several bottles of soju in his hands. “I knew it when I got up this morning! I think I freaking aced my exam!”  
Jaebum was still perching in front of his laptop, furiously typing the résumé of his assignment. He didn't even bother to look up at the younger who was now lining up the bottles on their kitchen counter.  
“Just for your information... Jinyoung is already done with his-”  
“Shut up, Jackson! I don't wanna know how Jinyoung's doing.” Jaebum hissed, rolling his eyes. “Just let me finish this shit and then we can get drunk. Just one more hour, okay?”  
“Okay.” Jackson mouthed. “By the way... have you met Nora today? It's International Cat Day, you should know.”  
“Let me finish this shit, then find and feed Nora and then we can get drunk.” Jaebum laughed.

And that's what they did.

“Jaebum.” Jackson started as if he was about to make some very important announcement. They were sprawled out on the couch, legs tangled up together in an awkward way but they couldn't care less at the moment. The heat kept them pressed into the pillows.  
“Jackson.” Jaebum said, copying his intonation to prove his attention. Or what was left of it.  
“Jaebum, I think I'm gonna fuck Mark tomorrow.”  
The elder reacted with a lazy nod before bringing the soju bottle back up to his lips, taking a big gulp.  
“I think he's gonna want me to fuck him, too...”  
“Hmm...”  
“Oh and for the next piece of information you're gonna kiss me, bro.”  
“Not in a thousand years!” Jaebum stated.  
Jackson squealed, louder than usual because of the alcohol in his system. Not that Jaebum was surprised.  
“I asked Mark and he told me that Jinyoung is single.” the younger then squeaked happily. Jaebum froze. “Soo I guess you can approach him... maybe... because the sexually charged atmosphere whenever you're in one of your staring contests through the balcony grid drives me craaaazy.”  
“I told you it's not like that~” Jaebum whined. “Now stop it!”  
“You could go right away. It's still Happiness Happens Day, you know?” Jackson suggested, putting another empty bottle onto the floor before untangling himself from his friend and roommate to grab a new drink from the kitchen, swaying a little on his way. But that's when he suddenly stopped, supporting himself against the door frame.  
“Jaebum!”  
“Jackson!”  
“Do we have zucchinis?”  
Jaebum's eyes widened. “Don't make me throw up with whatever you're about to say next!”  
Again, Jackson made a loud, high-pitched sound. “Oh my god, Jaebum!”  
“Sorry I just thought it's you, so....” Jaebum shrugged.  
“Tonight's also the American Sneak Some Zucchini Onto Your Neighbor's Porch Night.”  
Jaebum stared at him for a second, his fuzzy brain slowly replaying Jackson's words. “The what?”  
“Sneak Some Zucchini Onto Your Neighbor's Porch Night.”  
“Now you're making this shit up, aren't you?” Jaebum accused him before also emptying another bottle.  
“I swear to Mark's cute ass-"  
"Ugh!"  
"-that I'm not. Now c'mon, let's sneak some zucchini onto their balcony!”  
Jaebum blinked twice. This was probably the most stupid idea that Jackson came up with.. ever. Jackson has had a whole lot of stupid ideas. But this was the stupidest. By far. This was-  
“Okay, sure! Let's go!” Jaebum lifted his bottle up to point at the younger and got up as well. He then put the empty bottle onto the coffee table and stumbled past Jackson to get into the kitchen.   
Jackson was already laughing his ass off, watching Jaebum snatch the zucchinis from the bowl next to the fridge before hopping back into the living room. “I knew you'd love the idea!”  
“I'm too drunk to hate it.” Jaebum laughed and handed Jackson one of the green vegetables. He then walked straight to the balcony, opening the door, stepping outside.  
“You can't just throw it, tho.” Jackson whisteled, following close behind only to run into Jaebum who stopped to stare at the balcony next to theirs. “They're still up?” he asked, seeing the light shining through the glass door leading to their neighbors living room. “Then we gotta be eeextra quiet.”  
“Seems like it.” Jaebum nodded, looking up the grid separating their balconies. “How do we climb this?”  
“I dunno... just get up there.” Jackson shrugged.  
"Just get up there..." Jaebum imitated him, rolling his eyes again. "Then go for it!"  
And because it was a drunk Jackson Wang he was talking to, the latter didn’t need to be told twice before he was already halfway up the metal grid. Jaebum giggled, watching him swing his leg over to the other side clumsily before landing with a dull sound.  
"The eagle has landed. I repeat: The eagle has landed. Over." Jackson then whispered loudly.  
"Isn't that what you say when you're observing someone?" Jaebum chuckled while wrapping his fingers around the grid and putting one foot up to test the waters.  
"How should I know?" Jackson shrugged before turning around to take a peek into Mark's and Jinyoung's living room. Seeing an empty couch, he turned back to Jaebum who was expertly climbing the grid while holding the zucchini on its stalk with his teeth. But just when he reached the top, about to jump down, the balcony door flung open, revealing a wide eyed Mark in sweatpants, armed with a Playstation controller. Right behind him, Jinyoung's eyes were skipping from Jackson to Jaebum who was still on top of the grid, zucchini in his mouth.  
Jinyoung, dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, blinked a few times before crossing his arms in front of his broad chest, making Jaebum gulp and dropped the zucchini in the process. It landed right next to Jackson who jumped in shock, letting out an absolutely manly yelp.  
"May I ask what the fuck you're doing there?" Jinyoung was the first one to speak after the moment of silence and confused stares.  
Only then, Mark let the controller down. Jaebum slid off the grid, landing with close to no sound.  
"Did you know that it's the national Sneak Some Zucchini Onto Your Neighbor's Porch Night in America?" he asked, sheepishly smiling at the undeniably attractive man in front of him.  
Jinyoung blinked again before looking at Mark. "Hyung, did you know it's Sneak Some Zucchini Onto Your Neighbor's Porch Night?"  
Mark shook his head. He then turned to Jackson: "The weird holiday website?"  
Jackson nodded, grinning widely before leaning forward to carefully put the zucchini he was holding onto the chair next to the door. "There you go."  
"You're drunk." Mark stated matter of factly.  
"Totally." Jaebum coughed out a laugh while playing with the piercings on his right ear.   
"This is hilarious." Jinyoung suddenly grinned. "I should write a story about it... On How My Ex-boyfriend Tried To Sneak Some Zucchini Onto My Balcony."  
"Ex-boyfriend?!" Mark and Jackson gasped simultaneously.  
"Long story." Jaebum and Jinyoung answered, just as synchronized as their friends. Jaebum then looked down, rubbing his foot onto the ground before picking up the zucchini. He threw in the air and caught it again before stepping towards Jinyoung, handing it to him. "Here."  
What happened next was rather unexpected but it happened for a gaping Mark, a squealing Jackson and the cheesily beautiful night skyline of Seoul to see.  
Jinyoung grabbed the vegetable and quickly pulled on it, making Jaebum stumble forward without letting go of it and just like that, the two of them were caught up in a kiss that didn’t look so accidental.   
"I knew it!" Jackson cheered before pulling Mark into a tight hug. "It's definitely Happiness Happens Day!"  
"What the fuck..." the elder just mumbled as he got dragged into his own apartment, leaving the kissing couple alone.  
"Hey Nyeong, did you know your birthday is on the World Rhino Day?" Jaebum whispered against the younger's lips as they broke the kiss. For that, he got hit with a zucchini.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first of all... hi. My name's IHaveRuinedMyLife and I've been an author on Asianfanfics for 4 years now... but since I felt like the whole fandom is moving to ao3 I decided to just cross-post my works here or something after one of my subscribers told me she's gonna leave aff for good...
> 
> yeah whatever xD I hope you liked this short little story that I came up with after actually scrolling through a weird holiday website... xD
> 
> thanks for reading~~ ^^
> 
> ~IHaveRuinedMyLife <3


End file.
